Childcare
by Nagy Bari
Summary: Children are hard to control. Hard to take care of them. Hard to understand. Even harder when they are just complete idiots and say the truth. So how are they supposed to put up with them? Just how? One-shot series about Hungary and Romania with at least two other nation.
1. Just another Kid

Just another kid

Elisabeth was busy. She had to make tea for Mr. Edelstein, check the bedrooms, hang out the clothes, make sure that the lunch will be ready for serving, and on top of these, keep an eye on Feli and his little friends and prevent anything dangerous action. Easy isn't it?

" Lisa! Lisa!" and the quoted boy was right running towards her, tears flowing around his face, which was so red as a theater curtain." LIIIISSSAAA!"

She sighed and put down the laundry.

" What is it Feli? Is there any problem? " she bent down so the little guy could hide in his arms.

" Garen said that my painting was so realistic he would eat it! I don't want my painting to get eaten! I wanted to show it to you and Mr. Edelstein, but Garen don't want to give it back and it's not fair!"

" Alright, alright, I got it… So we only have to prove Garen with something to give it back to you, don't we?" she smiled at the little boy, trying to encourage him. Feliciano's face lightened up and nodded with a huge smile. "Where is Garen now?"

" He is in the hall room!"

" Okay, but you know you don't have to shout. I can hear you pretty clear from here." She gave him a smile, and the little boy flushed.

" Sorry." He whispered. She laughed and straightened up to follow him to the hall.

When they arrived there was Garen holding a brilliantly realistic painting which showed a basket full of apples, admiring it. There was another guy next to him watching languidly the same picture as Garen explained something eagerly, don't even listening to the blond boy. He looked up and seemed a little bit surprised when he noticed the older girl in the room.

" Garen… I've already told you to not take Feli's paintings without permission…" she wasn't angry at all, but the blond looked down to his feet shyly.

" But it was so beautiful I was sure she would be okay with it!"

" I wanted to show it to Lisa first!" the brunette boy exclaimed.

" And I was here first to see it!" striked back Garen a little bit frustrated.

" Guys, guys it's okay… Feli, I've seen it, and it's truly amasing, you made something beautiful. And Garen, you're right, if you were here before me, you can take a closer watch on something this wonderful. You don't need to shout because of this. Am I right?"

"… yes Lisa." They answered in union. They didn't want to annoy her. Even they knew how much work she had to do in this house.

" Now go back and play something together quietly, because Mr. Edelstein is taking a nap in the living room. You may go out side if you like." She smiled at them, and they mirrored the kind gesture, then run out the house to play.

Elisabeth sighed and started to go back where she had left the laundry, when she saw that third boy. He didn't go out with the other two, instead he stayed and watched her with his jaded fulvous eyes. Then one sly smile sneaked to his face and followed the others lazily. Elisabeth didn't know where to put this situation. But she didn't tired her mind with this nether, so she continued where she stopped her work.

" You're late. The tea should have been brought in 5 minutes ago."  
" I'm sorry Mr. Edelstein, there was a little misunderstanding." She bowed after she closed the door behind herself.  
" That does not make it right to be late. What was it?" Roderich looked out the window.

" Feli had painted a marvelous picture, and Garen was so enchanted by its beauty, he didn't want to give it back." She explained it while pouring out his tea.

" Hm… And who is that other blonde boy next to Feli?" he asked taking a gulp from the teacup.

" I don't know Sir. He must be one of Feli's friends." Elisabeth looked out the window too.

" I see…"

A comfortable silence fell between them, as he slowly drank his tea and she waited politely to be released. They don't even looked at each other. Just watched as the three little kid played happily in the garden.

Then Roderich put down his cup, showing Elisabeth that he had finished, and she may take out the tea service. And so did she.  
Everything was going as normal and monotone as it should. Elisabeth went from one room to another dusting, cleaning, checking everything, then visited the kitchen and helped in the cooking.

It was lunchtime. She laid the table and called for the kids in the garden. All three of them showed up cap-a-pie dirty, so she sent them to wash themselves.  
At the table everyone was eating quietly, when Roderich broke the silence, looking at the unknown boy.

" May I know your name, please?"

" Vladmir." Was the short answer with a playfully smile.

" And may I know the intension of your visit Vladmir?"

" I came here, 'cause I saw that people are having fun here." Elisabeth noted to herself that Vladmir was a pretty simple kid.

" Oh, I see…"  
And with that the conversation ended. Lisa felt something bothering in the air, but couldn't figure out what it was. Then in the end of the eating saw that Vlad was gazing at her. For a fleeting moment she shivered, but then drive away her worries and smiled at the three little boys sitting across her, before clearing the table, and sending them to play again.  
She wasn't sure why it was badgering her. He was just a kid, exactly like Feliciano, Garen or every child. Just another kid to keep an eye on. 

* * *

Note: I know it's nothing special, but I can imagine this happen in the Habsburg House.  
Garen - Holy Roman Empire. I didn't had a better idea.

And yes, you see it right, HRE still believe Feli is a girl. And Hungary still knows it's not true.  
Hope you like it, and I will try my best to make the other better, when Hungary is the child and everyone else is adult (or more-or-less grown up)


	2. Mess in a Dress

Mess in a dress

Vlad went to bed really late. Arthur had a great idea to overcome the Habsburgs and with the help of Lukas, the three of them could take the plan into action. It wasn't easy of course, but worth the efforts. The plan was like this: they cast a spell on Mr. Edelstein and watch as the chaos enters their house. Although Vladmir wasn't sure what the effects would be like, he knew that they did a great job.

The next day he was eager to see what happened so he presented the house of Habsburgs with his attentive visitation. The first thing that caught his observant eyes was that the place was completely upside down, and he noted their success to himself. Now the only thing left was to see Mr. Edelstein. He knocked on his bedroom door politely and then, since there wasn't any response, opened it and stepped inside. Then he felt himself cheated.

Mr. Edelstein was normal as always, sleeping quietly in his huge bed, and nothing had changed about him. Vlad was leaving the room when a small figure covered with only a two size bigger tattered shirt rushed right next to him, making him wobble. The unfamiliar child was squalling and running round and round in the room until Mr. Roderich leaped up in his bed with an immensely pissed expression on his face.

" Elisabeth!" he shouted calling for his wife. But there was no answer only the small child scudding around like a greyhound. " Elisabeth, please! One of her indelicate descendant is here ruining my precious dream! Do something about it!" again, no feedback from the accosted woman. However the child stopped running and looked up to the uptight man with its huge green eyes.

Then the recognition slapped Vlad on the face. That child was Elisabeth herself. The spell accomplished itself on her. She was the one who got curse. After recovering from the shock Vladmir thought that maybe it was even better this way.

" A bácsi miért kiabál?" she looked to Roderich puzzled and open-mouthed. This shocked the aristocrat and now he looked on the little girl with confusion.

" What did you said?" he asked a little quieter, and completely curious. But the girl grinned and rushed out of the room continuing what was interrupted.

Roderich looked after the petite figure and muttered something to himself.

"And you, would you be so kind to let me know what are you doing in my bedroom right now?" Mr. Edelstein turned to the standing by Vladmir aggravated.

" Oh me? Just taking a visit to see if everything is okay." Answered the blond man with a mischievous smile.

" As you could see there are some problems. I'm burning from the desire to know if you know anything about this… oddity."

" You mean why did your wife turn into a racing child? No, I have no information about that."

" Then you are just enjoying this humiliating situation of hers." Roderich concluded with a not so friendly look in his eyes.

" If you want to think that, I cannot halt you. And? What do you want to do about this?" Vlad asked with dishonest sympathy.

" That has nothing to do with you. So please leave my room and after that you are free to leave the house as well…"

" How cold! And if I could help you?"

" Even if you could, you wouldn't want."

" Harsh but true. But I also have a heart, so I'm sure we can come to an agreement." He smiled at the black haired man and offered his hand. Roderich didn't take it.

" First I will see what I can do about this. Please make yourself comfortable in the living room and only appear when I ask for it."

" I'm honored with your kindness…"

Vlad left the room with a naughty smile. On his way to the living room he took the phone and called for Mr. Kirkland.

" Hello… "

" Hello there Arthur. Guess what happened to our beloved Roderich?"

" Could it be? The plan was successful? Is he dead?" Arthur's voice was pure enthusiasm.

" Not really. But his wife turned into a child. " Arthur choked on his tea on the other side of the phone. " What do you say what should we do?"

" Be grateful, sit back and watch the show."

" I'm already doing that. What about you? Do you come?"

" That would be a little bit suspicious. But definitely tell me how does it end. I'm telling it to Lukas. Call me when something happens." With that Arthur ended the phone call.

" Of course I will…" Vlad muttered to himself and looked around surprised to find Elisabeth gazing him with her huge eyes. Not that he surprised, it was just a little bit suddenly. And strange. And awkward.

" What do you want?" he asked expressionlessly. But the girl didn't do anything. Just stared at him with those clear green eyes, making him unable to tell what is up to her little mind. Then a spontaneous idea crossed his mind. Vlad smiled sweetly at the petite girl before him.

" Do you know who I am?" he asked and pointed to himself. Elisabeth shook her head. His smile grew wilder. That meant that she knows nothing. They can tell her anything she will believe them anything, they can control her like… Wait. They don't even know if she remains like this. And even if she remains like this, that only means that she really became a 5-6 year old child… In that aspect it's not that excellent… And there's that other problem. She cannot speak apart from her own language. And that's a great problem. Mostly for them.

As he was thinking the aforesaid girl simply vanished. Vlad felt disappointed for a moment then ignored the irrelevant feeling and went to the living room.

He was deep in his thoughts when he heard a loud astonished shriek then someone screaming cheerfully. This house is full of strange people.

" LISA! IS THAT YOU?!" Vlad identified Feliciano behind the high voice, and decided to go and see it himself. " Mio Dio, I can't believe it! I've never thought that you were so little and cute and you had this big eyes! Come here, I want to hug you!"

Vlad opened the door of the living room just to let the terrified little girl rush inside and hide under the piano.

" Oh come on, Lisa, you don't have to hide! Pretty please all I want is only a hug!" Feli pouted and came after her, didn't even notice Vladmir who stood by the door completely disturbed.

Elisabeth shook her head and backed under the piano until she reached the walls. Then she hugged her legs and stared at Feliciano who smiled at him warmly.

" I don't really think she will come out if you stay there. "

Feli turned around to see Vlad smirking at him.

" Vlad? What are you doing here? Don't tell me you did this to her, do you?" Feli was puzzled and didn't know what to think.

" Please, I would never do something great like this to Elisa. I, myself, would be happy to know what had happened to her, but Mr. Edelstein forbade me to do anything. But I've have never thought that she would be afraid of you." He laughed. Feli blushed in embarrassment. " Maybe you shouldn't assault her with huge smile, loud voice and a hug."

" I was simply happy to see her, and positively surprised to see her as a child. She was always bigger than me. And I was always interested how she looked like a child. "

" You know, she doesn't recognize who you are. She cannot identify any of us. Not even her husband." He laughed, and Feli stared at him in pure shock. Then he turned his head to Elisabeth who stared back at him in awe.

" So basically she is herself from years ago. " Feli's voice was dry.

" Yes. That's the point."

" But Roderich always told me she was brave and martial and loud. And right now she just trembles under a piano. She cannot be Lisa." The brown guy convinced himself that it must be a misunderstanding.

Before Vlad could say anything the door opened and Roderich came in, not even dealing with the two man, straight to the piano and crouched down to see the little girl.

" It's more than rude to walk in those in public, Miss. Here are some proper clothes, so would you come out from the piano and put them on?"

Elisabeth blinked at him then smiled and climbed out. Feli was not amused.

" Mr. Edelstein, is that little girl Lisa?"

" Sadly it seems very likely. Anyway I'm happy that you came here, and terribly sorry for this situation."

" It's okay… "

" Even if she's scared of you?" Vlad grinned to Feliciano. The brunette winked.

" ... I want to help if I can."

" Would you please help Elisabeth to dress up then? I have to call someone." Roderich gave the clothes to Feli and the grin froze off from Vlad face for a moment.

" I will see what can I do."

" May I come as well?" the blonde asked quickly. Feliciano blinked at him then nodded.

" If you insist. Come on Lisa, let's put on this lovely dress." He smiled at the little confused girl with less impetus, but the child still hid behind Vladmir frightened. Feli sighed. " It's going to be hard."

" You shouldn't have scared her on the first place."

" Look who's talking… Aren't you the one who may have made her into a child again?"

" Oh please, I didn't do anything to her."

" And now I'm supposed to believe you."

" If don't want to, it's up to you. Although I'm innocent." He smiled at him. Feliciano wasn't that man who would be angry with someone for ages, so he nodded guardedly.

" Okay… Maybe you are. So? Where should we dress her up?"

" Maybe in her bedroom?"

" Sounds logical." Feli laughed.

All the while Elisabeth was hiding behind Vladmir, even grabbing his trousers for protection. This made the blonde feeling strange a little bit. But he ignored this and focused on what should they do with her. Should they make her back to normal, or leave it as it is… No. That's definitely not an option considering she has a husband, even if she don't know it, but Roderich will want back his wife and he has every right to do so. So it means one thing. They have to turn her back. But how?

" So we only have to put on her clothes and head back to Mr. Edelstein?"

" Probably. So… " the two man gazed at one another for a long moment.

" You should do it. After all you're closer to her." Vlad offered.

" That's true, but currently she fears me. So you do it."

Another long silent.

" I bet she can put up her clothes herself." The blonde exclaimed. He didn't like where this story was going.

" Yes! So, Lisa, here are your clothes, put them on nicely, and come out when you are done." Feli pushed the clothes to the little girl's hands and rushed out the room. Vlad was up to follow him, when a tiny fist clutched on his trousers. He froze and looked down to the small figure. Elisabeth seemed so puzzled it was almost cute. She was grabbing his trousers with one of her hands and swaying the strange clothes in the other, as if asking what to do with them.

" You just have to put them on. " he said trying not to make anything stupid. Although he didn't know why would he do anything stupid. He was in control, he know very well what is okay and what is not. It's just a little girl, with complete amnesia, and nothing dangerous. She was simply looking like a friend… no. Someone he had known for a long time and that's all. It won't be like this forever.

But she looked so disconcerted it was hard to decide what to do.

" … nem is aranyos."

He turned his head to Elisabeth again seeing that the petite girl was pouting and had dropped the clothes to her feet. So she knew what she should do with them… or not. OH GOSH it's horrible.

"You know you should put those on. After all you cannot wear that… thing all day." He bent down to the girl and tried to make her understand that it's for her sake to wear those. But all she did was just staring at him with her huge clear green eyes, and he suddenly remembered that Elisabeth always had huge clear green eyes. And this simply made him feel even stranger.

" A bácsinak miért ilyen furcsa a foga?" she asked something in her damn hard language. Only if he would understand…

The door was open with a sudden move and she stared at the huge figure of Roderich (compared to her) as he was really upset.

" Could you explain me, my dear friend what does 'It was supposed to get you' mean?! " he yelled down at Vlad, who looked so confused as never. Then after a silent moment he straightened up and smiled at Mr. Edelstein politely.

" I have no idea what are you, my dear friend, talking about."

" I've only phoned someone who, after I've told him what happened, simply laughed and said 'It was supposed to get you' and ended the call."

" He was an English gentlemen, wasn't he?" Vlad smiled mischievously.

" If you are so well informed, would you please turn my wife back to normal?!"

" I'm not sure, I should. Maybe that's a sign from God."

" And you are one of the archangels." Mr. Edelstein seemed so furious like he wasn't himself. Vladmir noted that even he can be dangerous if it's about his wife.

" All I wanted to say was that if I help you, it will cost for something."

" Thief! What do you want?" the sudden change made the little girl giggle. Both man turned to her with surprise. Then Roderich's eyes darkened.

" May I ask, why is Elisabeth still wearing those things?" he was extremely calm, and that made him terribly fearsome. However Vlad didn't seem to be scared.

" She didn't like them. Maybe your taste in clothes isn't the best… After all… you are a man." He smirked. Roderich looked like he will kill that man before him in a minute and was raising his hand when a tiny one reached up to him. He stopped and looked down. Elisabeth was smiling at him. Nice, loveable, cute smile. Roderich seemed puzzled but touched, and Vlad felt a little bit jealous.

" Ha kiesik a foga megtarthatom?" she asked something innocently, but again nobody understood. But this little stop was enough to easy the tensions in the aristocrat. He bent down to the girl and gently hugged her. Elisabeth was clearly shocked. She didn't expect that.

" I promise, you will turn back to normal. I will do anything. " he whispered to her, and lifted her up. " Until then, you should get some normal clothes on you."

Vlad was standing then decided to leave. He met Feliciano in the living room playing something on the piano. The brunette turned around to face him.

" So? What happened? Did you turn her back?"

" Not really. Roderich is trying to put the clothes on her, so I left."

" Do you think she will change back for tomorrow? Or she will remain like this for a longer time. Like a week… a month. A year?" Feli sounded quite… philosophical for a moment.

" Would you like it?"  
" For about two weeks yes. It would be funny. And in two weeks maybe she would get used to me." The brunette smiled to himself. " What about you? Would you like if she would remain like this?"

" In some point of course, it would be much more easier, and funnier. But in the other hand, if she remains like this we won't understand a word she says. You know how weird is her mother language."

" No… I've never heard her talking in that." Feli looked at him curiously. "You did?"

" Sometimes… When she swore or simply was upset."

" She did those things?" Feli's eyes widened.

" Of course. She is quite good in that. But I've never understood what she was actually saying"

" You know her language?"

" I didn't say that at all. " he laughed. " But right now I wish I could."

" Why? I thought you didn't really like her. "

" That's true. But it would make things easier."

" That's true."

A uncomfortably silence settled down between them. Vladmir dived into his thoughts. Again. He was surprised how much problem that petite figure called Elisabeth can cause even in a form like this. He sighed and smiled to himself. Only problem comes with a woman. He never understood why did Roderich marry her.

The door opened again as Mr. Edelstein came in with a small but complete replica of Elisabeth. Only that now she wasn't smiling at all. She was more upset than her husband was.

" So. Vladmir. You said that you could help, but it will have a prize. Name it, and end this ridiculous story." Roderich was his normal self again. Calm, aristocratic and annoying.  
" First, I would love to eat something. Then I'll need to make some phone call, and maybe some friends of mine will come here, but we will turn Eliza back until evening." He smiled and his eyes wandered to the little girl. Now she was wearing a little white-purple dress probably from Annaliese's wardrobe. Totally not her style but good enough. And again it was really strange seeing the fearsome tomboy of the past in these girly clothes and situation. Vlad laughed to himself, and had a brilliant idea… again.

" Deal. Feli, show him the kitchen and eat something yourself as well. Elisabeth will join you later."

" Aye-aye!" the Italian boy smiled and grabbed Vladmir on the hand rushing to the kitchen. Sure he was hungry. "So… what would you like to have?"

" Anything is okay. I skipped breakfast."

" Oh…you were surly in hurry to get here." The brunette smiled at him.

" Almost as you." He looked back. " I'll make those phone calls, till then please make something."

" Sure thing. Go ahead, but don't blame me if nothing will remain for you." Feliciano laughed and buried himself in the cooking.

" Helo…"

" Hy. Arthur are you near to the Habsburgs?"

" Why do you ask?"

" I've promised Roderich that we will change back his wife."

" And why was that for?! That was our plan and success."

" Look apart that he was upset for an hour it doesn't changed anything and she's useless. She cannot even understand me, or Feli or her husband."  
" Maybe now. But weeks after this, she will be the most useful weapon against the Habsburgs and I don't want to lose it."

" But it's only guessing. What if she changes back from herself right for tomorrow? What will we do?"

" What do you mean what will we do? Try again and avoid mistakes."

" You don't know how strong can she be, do you?"

" Please. First, she's a lady, and she cannot be that strong, twice, she's not that wild as she was, even if she's mad."

" Third, you don't know what she is capable of… What ever, we don't have to much choice, so come here, laugh at Roderich then help me with this mess."

" Okay, only this time. Next I decide in these things."

" Roger." He hanged the phone and went back to the kitchen smiling to himself. As he stepped in the room his smile disappeared.

" Grreetings." Elisabeth smiled at him innocently with a great accent as she sat on the table still as a child.

" … Feli… Since when she can speak normally?"

" Since Roderich taught her some of the most useful words. She is clever."

" Yeah she is…" he looked at her in misbelief. " Who are you?"

" I am Elisabeth… no. Erzsi!" she claimed and grinned with proud. Just as she had done years ago.

" Do you know who I am Eliza?" he asked a little bit hoping. God knows why.

But the little girl sitting on the table shook her head. Again. He sighed. Looks like that's the way it has to be.

" So. Looks like she's okay with you now." Vlad turned to Feli who was still busy with the food.  
" After Roderich explained it to her she hugged me as an apology. Why does she have to be so cute?" he smiled and laughed." If only I had a little kid like her."

" You shouldn't wish for that. She can make your life miserable."

" Just because you were always fighting with her it doesn't mean she's that bad."

" Believe what you want… Can we eat now?"

" Of course!"

After the meal he sit down in the living room trying to figure out something. But his thoughts were easily distracted by Elisabeth who was trying to play the piano, with more or less success, then dancing with Feliciano then running around the house playing with the maids, then speaking with Roderich trying to teach him something on her own language and then Arthur arrived and he couldn't think out anything. Damn little girl.

" So what is the plan?"

" I don't know. I have no idea. What about you?"

" You should be grateful to me, and bent down right now to worship me for a moment."

" Great. Can we make I quick?"

" Why? Is something brothering you?"

" Not at all. Just want to be over it. "

" As you wish. Anyway. Could you make some deal with Roderich?"

" Yes. I've got a meal." He smiled innocently

Arthur slapped himself on the face.

" On whose side you are?"

" The best to say is probably mine." Vladmir smirked. " So are we doing it or not?"

" First we will need the girl."

" Ahem!" both blond turned to the person standing in the door. " I hope you wouldn't mind having a spectator to your… preformation, gentlemen." Roderich stated in his cold way.

" Of course we have no problem with that…" Arthur smiled at the aristocrat with the same cold style.

They broke the spell quite quick but not easily. First, because Elisabeth didn't like sitting in one position for two minute, second Roderich was looking at him as he could tear them apart with his eyes. The best working conditions ever. But they managed to make thing back to normal and now Elisabeth was peacefully sleeping on a coach in the living room, and they were having tea right next to her, with Feliciano and Mr. Edelstein, who seemed much more friendlier.  
Vlad noted to himself that maybe Eliza isn't that bad as a child. She is simply a mess in a dress as all little girl in the world. 

* * *

Note - sorry for the bad grammar I'm trying :)

"A bácsi miért kiabál?" - Why is the older man shouting? (I'm quite surprised that there's no suitable word for "bácsi". Little kids use it for everyone who is older than them. So even if you are just 13 they will call you older man or women - bácsi, néni - and so will they do if you are 60 or 90)  
"... nem is aranyos." - ... it isn't even cute/loveable.

" A bácsinak miért ilyen furcsa a foga?" - Why is the tooth of the older man that strange? - refers to Romania's fang.

" Ha kiesik a foga megtarthatom?" - If his (Vladmir's) tooth falls out, can I keep it?

Annaliese supposed to be Nyo!Austria - can be his sister

Hope you liked it and sorry if it wasn't interesting enough.  
I'm open for every critics and suggestion.

Thank you for reading it, have a nice day :)


	3. Teacher vs Student

"Hello there everyone, my name is Vladimir Dracula and I will the homeroom teacher for the remaining time of this year as Mr. Jones broke his leg and forced to lay in his bed."

The class started to murmur as they shamelessly checked out the new teacher. He had strawberry blond hair, scarlet eyes a smug smile on his face and a handsomely attractive body. So yeah the girls checked him out _really_ thoughtfully. The boys had to do it, as well to know why will the girls be screaming and jumping around. And gosh they were jealous. Not everyone but most of them. That one air headed albino thought that he's still more awesome, since his 8 years younger! But no one cared.

Vlad lazily scanned the room. He will be stuck in with these idiot teenagers who think they're grow up already just because it's their last year and they're above 18. At least most of them. But he had to admit some was almost interesting. Like the guy who slept with a freaking living cat on his had in the first desk, or the girl who tried to seduce him with her shameless posture and licking a lollypop. The girl had strawberry blond hair just as him, but here green eyes were full with not-so-fake lust. Just like him. But apart that she wasn't interesting. He saw a boy (or girl?) cleaning his(her?) shotgun calmly and almost happily in the corner, right next to him(her?) a smaller version of him(her.) Both had blond shoulder long hair and uninterpretable look in their eyes as the smaller one watched eagerly how to clean the gun properly. Strange, but not enough to be interesting. There was the loud albino one, he was funny to listen to but apart that... not enough. Next to him a pale guy his figure so thin like a china doll and his face full with the 'I don't care a thing just let me out of here' feeling of the usual phlegmatic teenagers. Boring. Next to him a young lady ( yes a grow up full lady compared to the blond he saw first) telling happily some silly story to the glassed aristocrat (he just knows the pale boy is like that) not even glancing at the teacher. That's something. This girl just ignored him. Unique compared to the class, but not interesting enough.  
Vlad let out a tired sigh then clapped his hands.  
" Alright brats, it's time to get back to the lesson. As I was told you've passed the WW2 so we can disuse the consequences. And I would like to know your names, so please make a little note so I can address you properly."  
" Why the politeness Mr., we have no problem with nicknames." grinned a brunette boy with harsh Italian accent.  
Oh yeah. He was informed that this class had more students from different nation than any other class so their English won't be perfect all the time. It was no problem for him since he wasn't English nor American - as he was born in Romania - but it was for the other teachers so they thought it would be troublesome to him as well. Anyway back to the story.  
" Oh... So you don't mind if I just figure out pet names for you?" crooked a smile on his face. " I get it, so maybe you should start Mustache Boy."  
The brunette guy almost throw his desk at the teacher. A completely perfect replica of him stopped the movement smiling apologetically to the teacher then shouted something in Italian. (So he was right after all. ) Then he smiled again sitting back his brother (probably).  
" You can go on Mr. Dracula." the class giggled. He just sighed.  
" Thank you."  
"Whaaa' ?! No nick name for him?" The class was completely upset.  
" Maybe next time. So as I wanted to start the class, could someone tell me which peace treaty ended WW2?" perfect silence. " No one? Come on, I won't bite your heads down... maybe your neck." he added with a smirk and the girls laughed. Not every. Like the lady-like with long wavy chocolate brown hair still didn't looked in his way. Great.  
" Miss Ignorance maybe?" he looked at the girl but no response. The others started to murmur again. He waited, no need to run. Then the albino shouted.  
" Lizzy are you deaf or too high up from the weeds to understand normal humans?"  
The girl shot him a murderous glare and finally Vlad could see her face. She was pretty. Like a grown up would be. To bad she's just 18...  
" Gilbert if you wanted something that would blow your head of you could have just ask for a fight." her voice was honeysweet but her green eyes burned with annoyance.  
" So Miss Grizzly I will repeat my question. What was the peace treaty which ended WW2?" the boys laughed. Seemed to him this Lady-Man was pretty aggressive so calling her a bear wasn't that far from the truth.  
" The second World War ended in the Pacific Theater in 1945 Sept 2 when the Japanese Foreign Minister Mamoru Shigemitsu signed the Japanese Instrument of Surrender and accepted aboard the battleship USS Missouri in Tokyo Bay. Later on in Europe there were more treaty signed by different nations. Declaration Regarding the Defeat of Germany and the Assumption of Supreme Authority by Allied Powers was signed by the four Allies on 5 June, the Potsdam Agreement signed on 12 August 1945, Paris Peace Conference signed peace treaty with 5 nation on 10 February 1947, but most of the nation surrendered way before that around-"  
" Thank you Miss Lexicon, that's way to creepy to know by heart and it wasn't in a correct order... Anyone normal could tell me where exactly were you in the book?"

* * *

The class ended and he was more than exhausted. This 3 months will be unbearable. Plus there's not even one interesting little brat in that class which will make the lessons far more boring and harder to go in. But it's his first class for longer time, he cannot blow his chance.

He was on his way to the teachers' room when the brunette girl crossed his path, too suddenly for him, so the next moment she was laying on the ground he next to her offering a hand to help her up.  
" I'm sorry, didn't see you coming... Miss Grizzly." he grinned as he pulled her up. She was quite small (155 cm or something) but again her face was too mature for this school.  
" I'm not surprised. Someone with this big ego, it can be really hard to see anything. " she responded coldly as she brushed off her skirt, not even looking at him.  
" Young lady I guess you're not really familiar with the world respect." he changed his voice to match hers - cold and deadly.  
" Why should I be respectful towards a newbie? You could be my brother, and I don't really feel like respecting my brother too much."  
" Could be. But I'm a teacher. I've learned much more than you to be here."  
" Oh yeah. But you couldn't be here if there's no student. You should respect me then if you're at it."  
" I see you got your tongue quite up cut" his eyes twitched.  
" Oh, poor boy, it causes you too much problem I see... You have no idea how to work with students who have brain... poor-poor little teacher boy, has no idea how to teach." she smirked. Her face was tempting to cup in one's hand and broke it. Or tell her something, which would break her soul. But Vlad had no time for this since the girl leaned in to his ears and whispered. " I have a great advice just for these poor-poor lost boys. Leave Me Alone, and there won't be any problem."  
She pulled herself back, shot one last glare at the smirking teacher then left to God-knows where. Vladimir was impressed. This little girl, lady and monster at the same time tried to threaten him. Him. The teacher. How absurd is this? Beyond imagination. Did he liked it? Beyond reason. Will he watch this girl? Without doubt. Will it cause problems? More than enough. Will it worth it? More than anything.

* * *

The class was a mess. It was lunch break but the next class would be P.E. so they were changing clothes. In the classroom. Boys and girls at the same time.  
Oh I'm sorry, only one girl was in the classroom with the boys, but they didn't cared at all. It was Grizzly after all - the name stuck on her after the first lesson with the new teacher - sure she had the body, but she would kill you if you tried to approach her, so why risk too much? And she had a strange habit changing her clothes in a blink so even if someone would have been lucky enough to peak on the brunette undiscovered, she's done by the time the lucky guy turned his head in her direction.

Not this time. Everything went normal until a sharp shriek could be heard followed with a loud thud and some incomprehensible shouting in some strange language... languages if we want to be correct. And in two voices - a female and a male. The class turned to the scene only to see Lizzy clutching Mr. Dracula's collars angrily as she pulled the young man lower to scream in his face, her other hand clutching her own clothes before her bare torso, in attempt to cover her breasts. The scene was so shocking they had Gilbert and Lovino faint, and more boys with bleeding nose or red faces like potatoes. However Lizzy paid no attention to her classmates she was more concerned with the " _búvalbaszott-kanos-pöcsfej-hogy-a-kutyák-rágnák-szét-az-alfelét"_ as she continued to freak out in her own language.

This was the moment when Vlad realized that this short tempered brow-green hurricane was Hungarian. The situation was already strange but this little information made it completely absurd and hilarious. Now he understood why she was so annoying.  
He stopped shouting when the teenager grabbed him as he would have never guessed this could happen and was quite shocked.  
This time he really didn't want any problem, how on earth should have he know that this Lady-Man was changing with the boys as well? Why was she there in the first place? Then why she had to stop her movement in the middle of the air revealing her full body... Gosh that body... He has a hard time and will ask for compensation in the end anyway. Even from her. Especially her.  
Back to the present, he realized she stopped. He was still only centimeters far from her, as she held his collars, but she closed her shockingly dirty mouth. Now she was just glaring at him as if trying to kill him. He smirked.  
" What's it Grizzly cat got your tongue, or just run out of words?"  
She didn't answered just eased her grab on the collar, turning away slowly not looking at him.  
" Teacher you should wash your face. Your nose's bleeding." her cool voice rang in the empty silence of the classroom. She was smirking as she glanced back over her -still bare - shoulders. The guys chuckled and those who gathered in the door due to the ruckus were laughing -someone even applauded.  
Vlad wiped his nose and shot a murderous glare after the girl since there wasn't any blood of course. But he could feel his face heat up. This girl was playing with him. Like with a fool. Of course he couldn't let that.

* * *

" So what was this story with the shouting and improper behavior?" Both of them were sitting in front of the principle. The situation itself was ridiculous. A 17 year old girl (jup she's not even 18) student and her 25 year old teacher ordered in due to problem. It wasn't his idea at all.  
" Mr. Honda I would like to report this far gone pervert which was mistook for a newbie teacher. With all my regard I ask you to remove this mistake and bring back our old homeroom teacher. We have technology, he can teach us via Skype or anything." Elisabeth said with beautiful elegance like they were in a diplomatic conference, not even her harsh words ruining the atmosphere she created.  
Vlad glanced to the girl. Now she was a Lady again. He was amused how quickly she could change from a rotten pleasant to the highest nobility. This girl was something. And definitely interesting. The principal looked at him with a sigh.  
" Could I hear the story from your view Vladimir?"  
" No problem, Kiku. I went into the classroom to tell the kids their last class was cancelled so they can go home earlier, but I had no idea that Miss Lizzy was changing her clothes right in front of the door. Neither did she know that I would open the door. So we had a pretty awkward situation, which she couldn't handle well, first showing me to the wall then screaming quite improper words in her mother-tongue, making me think she will hit me. But she didn't instead she tried and failed miserably, to humiliate me. May I suggest some warning kind of punishment for the young lady?"  
He saw as she glared at him. He didn't turned towards her only widened her smirk, so she can see it clearly. If she plays with him, he will play her. It takes two to tango as they say. Tango... Why tango? Who cares.  
Kiku, the patient principal let out a sigh, again.  
" You know if it was only for me, I would send you two on a vacation where you can fight yourselves out, but since one of you is just a child" he glared at Vlad at this point, as if he tried to say something, but the Romanian did not get the message " I have to come up something more proper. So Miss Héderváry will stay here after school and help in the garden, and you Vladimir, will finally do your horrible boring paper work. And please. Behave." He was looking fully on the young man while he talked, not even glancing over the young girl. Like he wasn't blaming her.  
This pissed him off. Really. More than the little b*tch next to him. And that's quite a something since she was playing with his nerves. Not like he wasn't doing the same but, come on he needed some fun! It's not like he was that old! And he would never ever even think about something scandalous like ask her out.

Wait. That's not even scandalous. What would freak out the whole building would be to make out with her on a school party or something! How boring these people could be. But back to the present, he was really pissed off, because the principal thought he was the only one to blame! It's ridiculous!

Kiku saw the flames in the blonde eyes and seriously began to worry for the well being of the girl in the room.  
" I think that's all for now, and I don't want to hear about you two again. You may go." Eliza quickly bowed her pretty head and left the room but Vlad stayed piercing daggers with his gaze to the principal.  
" Kiku. Do you really think it's only because of me? That I'm the one behind this whole thing? Like I'm planning to hit on the girl?"  
" Look Vlad I know you for enough long time to know when I have to warn you that you're a full grown up man, who _is_ responsible for others, in this case for his students. This means _you're_ responsible for Elisabeth as well, no matter what happens. At least until she's your _student_." the blonde stopped for a minute to understand what was told to him.  
" What's your point?" he asked finally.  
" I'm okay with you two if you decide to act like a grown up would. You're the man, you have to be cool-headed all the time, and don't forget that you have a job."  
" You want to tell me you don't trust me and think this little brat can screw with me that much I won't be able to control myself? Kiku this's ridiculous. I know what I'm doing."  
" I didn't say that. Just, don't forget this, okay? You can go." The principal gave him a polite smile.

* * *

Vlad sat in the teacher's room typing bored in the computer doing this horrible part of his job: paperwork. He cleared his head now, he was sure Kiku did not wanted any bad for him, and he prepared some annoying question just for Miss Lexicon for the next lesson. He had a call from Alfred, the class' former homeroom teacher.  
" Hello there Vlad, how you're doing? I'm sure you have no problem with them, how are they? Do they miss me? I hope Antonio didn't broke into the girls change room again. " the glassed blonde laughed loudly.  
" It's quiet here, no need to worry, even if he did, no one found it out" he had to remember this and ask it out from the boy in question " Everyone's doing great, no problem with the lessons as well."  
" I'm so glad to hear that, I was really worried for them, but I was sure they will love you. Anyway please tell me none of the girls tried to seduce you." his voice was really cheerful.  
" I didn't really noticed it... Maybe Miss Chocolate Waffle."  
". . . Who?"  
" Emma. She's kinda dangerous if you ask me."  
" OOHH! I get it! Yeah, you're right, she can be really obsessed with older men but she's just a kid at heart."  
" Yeah... Hey."  
" What's up?"  
" What do you think about Lizzy?"  
" You mean... why?"  
" Just like as Emma is a child at heart Lizzy is a ...what do you say?"  
" You have some problem with her?"  
" Could say but nothing serious. Don't worry."  
" She's really strange. I'm not sure if I even know who she is. Why do you ask? Did she catch your attention?"  
" Could say... Sorry I have paper work, if you want to say anything to your class tell now and I will tell them tomorrow."

* * *

It was dark when he finished everything and stepped out from the building. As he closed the door behind himself saw a familiar figure sitting on the bench next to the entrance. He approached slowly in attempt to scare the Hungarian student. He grabbed her shoulder out of the blue and said with harsh happiness:  
" Good evening Miss Grizzly!" the girl shrugged under his hands.  
" Oh... The blood-sucker. Great." she spit out the words, turning back her head after checking who was this idiot.  
" Miss Grizzly I'm still your teacher. More respect please."  
" Then it's that useless teacher Mr. Blood-sucker. Better?"  
" You really have problems with manners... And why are you still here? I thought you left already."  
" None of your business." she answered coldly, not even looking at him.  
He tried to read her face for a second: resignation, sorrow, agony was in her green eyes. She looked like she was the most miserable person on earth. Vlad sat down to the other side of the bench.  
" Hey. Is there a problem?"  
" Huh? Why would you care?"  
" I'm your teacher."  
" I cannot see it. You're just a random pervert who happens to know history."  
" Look it was a really humiliating situation but I didn't know you where there."  
" You really think that's the reason I don't like you?" she finally looked at him. He let himself adore this woman next to him only to slap himself mentally: she's just a girl.  
" Then would you be so kind as to tell me what's my sin?"  
Her face looked bored and tired. She gazed him for a minute then turned back to watch the road. No answer.  
" Is someone coming for you?"  
" Huh? Why do you ask?"  
" It's really late, and it's dangerous to be alone here in the night. I can drive you home."  
" You're being terrifyingly kind now. Are you sick?"  
" I'm responsible for you, so if you cannot go home I have to help you, whether you like it or not. "  
" I don't trust you."  
" Will you tell my why?"  
" That would mean I trust you."  
" You make everything overcomplicated."  
" Guess what I'm a woman!" she spat back.  
" How did it come up?" he looked confused at the girl. She was super annoyed.  
" Why does everyone forget that I'm a woman just as anyone else! Why is it so hard to understand?!"  
Vlad didn't dare to answer. She was talking about something he had no information about, so he should just listen and be there for her.  
" So you don't need a ride home. " he said shortly after a long silence.  
" I didn't say that."  
" Then you should decide."  
" I hate to."  
" Why?"  
" It's too hard."  
" Then it's decided. You come with me." he stood up looking at her with a beaming smile as he offered her his hand. She didn't take it.  
" Oh come on, you said, you hate to make decisions, so I decided for you. I won't bite you, you know." he grinned then slapped himself internally again.  
" It's more than ironic coming from a grinning man named Vladimir Dracula." she responded dryly after another long silence.  
" I know. But it's like a Pavlov-reflex. Can't help it." he tried to smile at her warmly, but it was too hard. All he could do was grinning, no place for genuine smiles. What a shame. He felt himself like an idiot.  
" You're a freak... "  
" You're aren't better either. "  
" Thanks. Really. This is exactly what I need right now! Just Thanks!" she hid hear face behind her arms folded around her knees. He didn't even notice she was sitting with her legs up on the bench. Now he felt himself like a cruel idiot. He made her cry. Great! This f*cking day was just great!

Now what could he even do? Embracing her is impossible she will kill him in a mere second. Talking to her is useless, she won't reply. Is there anything else? Sitting there until she's better... But he's not that patient. He has to come up with something anyway.

He started to speak in a low voice, as kindly as he could.  
" Don't be afraid, I'm gonna hug you, and no I don't try to use out the situation. Before you ask with horrified screaming why I do want to hug you, it's easy. You need someone who will listen to you, not someone who will solve your problems. I'm really sorry to bring you the shocking news, but I'm the only person around you, you have to accept my help. I don't really like this situation either. But that's it. So now I will hug you as long as I think you need it, and don't even think about biting me. Sorry, Pavlov-reflex. So I won't let you go until you're more or less okay in my opinion. If you find this situation too embarrassing stop crying and tell me what's the deal, while we get into the car and I start to drive you home... Nope, change in the plans, I will drive you to a restaurant I didn't see you having any meal today, and no I don't stalk you, teachers just have eyes and ears everywhere. So you will have a proper dinner and while you're stuffing your stomach you tell me what's this big problem. Okay?" While he said these words he really hugged tightly - so she cannot attack - and didn't stop for a second hoping this way she won't have time to act and will calm down. What he don't do for this girl...

It seemed as she was either too shocked to move, or too angry, or maybe she did calm down... He relented his tight embracing a bit to have a closer look on the girl in his arms. Worst idea of that twisted day.  
He forgot how to breathe for a moment. She was beautiful. And he saw gorgeous women on daily basis but she was mesmerizing. Her huge green eyes fogged with sadness and exhaustion, her hair a little messy, her face the most mystical of everything. Just like the night.  
He leaned closer and closer catching his gaze from her eyes to her lips and back. Her eyes were numb. Like she had nothing to tell, nothing to hide. She was empty, or seemed so, but with this broken emptiness she was the most attempting person he ever met. Her void was magnetizing.  
He brushed his lips against her cheeks breathing in her sad emptiness, when he felt a harsh impact on his face. His cheeks were burning. With the pain he brought himself back from the hypnosis.  
" You said you wouldn't take advantage... See? That's why I don't trust you, and your kind." she said no emotion in her faint voice. " You're supposed to be a teacher. And what you do, on daily basis? Stare at your students with pervert thoughts." she didn't move, nor looked at him. Her gaze was pointlessly aiming for the nothing, for the night. " Joking with your idiot name and being a vampire. How old are you? 15? Younger?" he wanted to disappear in shame. " You're supposed to be the adult. And where are we?" he wanted her to stop, yet talk more, her voice was enchanting, so painful and beautiful. " And you know the worst part? I'm too grown up compared to my age. I guess you saw it. You had to. It's meaningless if you haven't noticed it. That's why..." she stopped. He looked up at her stoic expressionless face. She was crying. Silently, no sobs, no sound, just tears running down.

He had no idea what he was doing. He hugged her once more even more tightly, then lost his mind when he felt her petite hands hugging back. He only remembered the burning pain on his face - again. But it helped.  
" I'm sure my whole head will be completely numb once you're finally back home." he chuckled softly.  
" Then maybe have self control. " she snorted.  
" You're a little witch. Seriously."  
" Says the man with the name Dracula."  
" Maybe it's a sign from above."  
" In your dreams Mr. You're still my teacher."  
" And you still enjoy to torture me... aren't you." he smirked.  
" I'm busted... " a faint smile reappeared on her lips.

* * *

A. N.: Hello again, thanks for reading :)  
so the students are : first Greece and the sleeping cat. Then we have a lovely and gorgeous Belgium! Big Cheers to the Sweet Killer! I love that woman. She's awesome. Then Switzerland and his little sister Liechtenstein and the shotgun! Then Prussia - obvious. Then Austria, and finally Hungary. The former teacher was America and the principal is Japan (not that old at all)  
I won't translate Hungary's swearing it's really... only for Hungarians. Trust me, you don't need to know it.  
Why was Hungary waiting at the school in the evening? Let just say things weren't nice back home...  
Hope you liked it, and if you have any idea or comment I'm all ears :) :) Have a nice day.


End file.
